1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric control apparatus for an ice making machine in which ice making and defrost cycle of operations are automatically repeated to store an amount of ice cubes in an ice storage bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 63-140272 is an electric control apparatus for an ice making machine mounted on an ice storage bin to store therein ice cubes formed at its ice making cycle and released at its defrost cycle, wherein an ice detection switch of the normally open type is mounted within the ice storage bin to issue an electric signal therefrom when closed by engagement with the ice cubes fully stored in the storage bin, and wherein the electric control apparatus is designed to deactivate the ice making machine after one cycle of ice making and defrost operations when applied with the electric signal from the ice detection switch.
In the case that the ice making machine is transported to a user, the ice detection switch is pressed toward a side wall of the storage bin and retained in place by an adhesive tape attached thereto so that it is retained in its closed position to be protected from shocks during transport of the ice making machine. When the ice making machine is installed with the ice storage bin at the user's side, the attachment adhesive tape is usually removed by a serviceman so that the ice detection switch is returned to its open position for effecting normal operation of the ice making machine. If in such installment the ice making machine is connected to an electric power source in a condition where the ice detection switch is retained in its closed position without removing the attachment adhesive tape, the ice making machine is activated for at least one cycle of ice making and defrost operations in an incomplete condition. Although the serviceman returns usually after confirmed operation of the ice making machine, the attachment adhesive tape will be remained without removal from the ice detection switch if he confuses such one cycle of ice making and defrost operations with a normal operation of the ice making machine. This causes inconvenience to the user.